ninja_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Togatta
The Togatta clan(literally meaning Sharp シャープ)is a clan focused on the art of swordsmanship, otherwise known as kenjutsu. These ninja were scarce in the lands, and newly developed to be a later generational clan. They are usually far more advanced than other members, considering they all are trained in this area from when they are the right age to practice with their bokkens, and then given their first sword. They are naturally moralistic when raised, and learning the art of swords. They are devoted to a few things... * A small prayer to the unworldly gods and their clan, before they battle. * When fighting an opponent head to head, respect must be paid. It's mutual. * Anger is consuming, so peace must be met. * Defend the innocent, for the innocence is what protects you. * Peace, tranquility and understanding. Fight for the good of the world. Current Member(s): Lead Member:? Open(Jounin Ranked) Member:'Open '''Member:'Open Technique/Equipment Information: '''Element(s):? None allocated to the clan. Known Equipment:? Sword(s) Jutsu(s): Name:? Kenjutsu Style: Cross Cut Rank:? D Type:? Kenjutsu Sub-type:? Offensive. Handseals:? None. Description:'''Usually, when the user slashes at a target they are normally open for assault for a split second. However, this technique is taught to all the clan members to help excel and minimize the opening they give. After slashing, they are taught to use their wrists to curve the end of the slash use the momentum to follow up with a secondary one second after the original.? '''Name:? Kenjutsu Style: Divinity Chakra Slash Rank:? C Type:? Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:'''None. '''Description:? The user of this technique molds their chakra into their sword, which must be chakra conductive. If not, then this cannot be harnessed. When the chakra is successfully charged to it's full potential(Three posts) it can be used to unleash two consecutive medium-sized chakra arches in the direction of their target. When striking an object, or opponent it will dig roughly two inches and cause first-degree burns in and around the area. However, when charging this technique they cannot attack or use their sword(s) which leaves them open. If they do make contact with the sword, it will force them to lose all the chakra and start over. (This can also be used with Duel-wielding, and then charging C-rank chakra into EACH sword, it can create four total slashes; two for each) (Also, the berserker class can use this technique as well, but they only have one set charge on this technique, considering the size and power they weapon yields when used) Name:? Enhanced Style: Chakra Pulsate Rank:? C Type:? Ninjutsu Sub-type:? Supplementary Handseals:? None. Description:? This jutsu allowed for three pulse charges total, when using a B-rank amount of chakra to stimulate the muscles in the body with a temporary charge of strong chakra. The user of the technique can release the jolts of chakra energy into their muscles to instantly stimulate them to full potential and cause much faster attacks with the sword(s), or even a taijutsu attack. Increase of speed from the normal average of the user is +20% speed, additional to the users current agility. Name:? Kenjutsu Style: Lunge Impale Rank:? B Type:? Offensive Sub-type:? None. Handseals:? None. Description:? The user is able to use quick slashes, and movements efficently...but a certain kill technique is incredible. They are however able to be countered, and once done...you are open to any assault. Using the needed chakra into both the blade, and legs...the user lunges forward roughly five yards in one second time. The lunge is limited to five yards away, and must be lined up perfectly. Those who can move faster than this, or have great reaction time can dodge this. However, most unexperienced ninja cannot and this is greatly fatal. Name:? Fobidden Kenjutsu Style: Ninth Sealing Slash Rank:? S Type:? Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu Sub-type:? Offensive Handseals:? Tiger, Dragon, Ox, Hare, Snake, Boar. Description:? After the seals are made, chakra in infused to the sword and a minor amount left into the opposite palm compared to the one holding the weapon. This takes one post to actually make the seals, and charge the chakra. The second is used to start the combo. Rushing forward, there is a opening attack that must be completed which would be a harsh kick to the stomach. After doing so, it's followed up with an additional charge from your muscle pulse technique to move at higher speeds to rebound from the additonal kick. After reaching closer to your opponent, eight consecutive slashes are made before the final ninth seal which creates the final piece to make the needed chakra induced seal. Using the final amount of chakra into their palm, they strike it into the middle of the sword-induced symbol and form the final seal. This will overall shut off their chakra, and force them to be an average pedestrian at that point. Ninja being completely shut off, and no chakra is able to be withdrawn from their now compressed chakra pool. The only way this seal can be broke is by the same technique symbol made, and chakra converted by the member of the Togatta...specifically the leader. Also, it can be broken by a Fuinjutsu Adept or higher. The down side is that the target has already been slashed various times, causing them to be drained physically as well. Usually, the average ninja's are died by the final sealing point due to the serious chakra infusion. __________________________________________________________________ Special Sword Styles(You can only pick -one- The leader of the clan can learn all three.) Name:? Togatta Style: Duel Wield Rank:? A-rank Type:? Kenjutsu Sub-type:? Passive-skill Handseals:'''None. '''Description:? This technique is more-so a skill set which requires a few objectives to be fulfilled beforehand. First, the Jounin-leader of the clan is to teach the lesser rank of this technique. It cannot be learned alone, or by another individual. Only the leader. Secondly, all other C-rank & B-rank jutsu listed must be mastered beforehand, then you can learn said jutsu.? Name:? Togatta Style: Berserker Rank:? A-rank Type:? Kenjutsu Sub-type:? Passive-skill Handseals:'''None. '''Description:? This technique is more-so a skill set which requires a few objectives to be fulfilled beforehand. First, the Jounin-leader of the clan is to teach the lesser rank of this technique. It cannot be learned alone, or by another individual. Only the leader. Secondly, all other C-rank & B-rank jutsu listed must be mastered beforehand, then you can learn said jutsu. After the requirements are fulfilled, then the user can use large swords instead of the tiny long swords, or katana's given to them. Also, attacks are 35% slower due to the large size of these weapons. **Learned After Togatta Style: Berserker** Name:? Berserker Style: Chakra Enhancement Rank:? C Type:? Ninjutsu Sub-type:? All Three. 'Handseals:'None. 'Description:'Molding the chakra into the specific large weapon will allow a thin cloak of pure chakra to form an outside coating around the weapons primary metal frame. This makes strikes much more stronger, and can snap average swords in half effortlessly. If weaker weapons try to use this technique, it can overload and force the sword to shatter or contort. ************************************* Extra Information The Togatta are also holding one extra perk that make them legendary ninja based on those who have mastered the areas to become one of the higher class ninja. A final set class who either master's all three of the basics or the final art which spreads off of the other classes and is only taught by the elder. This ninja is rarely seen, and usually selects his students based on the personal decisions he makes. No one questions them, but it's a following tradition. Togatta-heika Style(literally シャープエッジスタイル) This style of swordsman ship goes to no limits, and surpasses all other. Even those whom have practiced for decades. The ability allows to wield three swords consecutively. Using your joints, mouth, juggling and other known ways to use the sword to your benefit. This is ranked? S? and that is not taken lightly. This amplifies a lot of jutsu, and surely gives the opponent a downfall.? Three special swords are presented to those who learn this style, and they all are given a specific name and made from the strongest material known to man. All expenses are paid for. The training process is a very long and vigorous one. ---------- Togatta-jaianto Style(literally 巨人) This style is for those who follow the berseker path of the clan. This ability is the final stage to the clan and proves that those who master this technique are no amatuer. This ability forces incredible forceful chakra into the large sword of choice, and forcing the weight distribution in the weapon to decrease dramatically. This allows normal speed movements without the 25% speed reduction associated with the weapon. This gives the user quick movements and the power of the large sword. When mastering this style, the user is also given a handmade sword named specifically for them and made from the finest material known to ninja.